I'm here without you baby
by randomninja2398
Summary: 2 years since I've talked to you, heard your voice seen your face. It may have been two years but it still hurts not having you here. You are my first and only. Everything in this note, I wish I had said when I had the chance. PS, songfic, song is title


**Hey, well this is my new one-shot. I seem to always write song-fics. Well this is pokeshipping and I hope you like reading it. Please don't flame me.**

**This song is so good but sad, I cried a bit listening to the song, its funny how much music can sway a person, but anyway, I haven't done a Pokémon fic in a while so here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**(Bold= note, Italic=lyrics Normal= Flashback or after writing note)**

**Dear Misty,**

**It's been 2 years since I've seen you. It's true when they say distance makes the heart grow fonder, I used that word the right way right, last time I didn't you came and hit me with your mallet. **

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face_

**I just finished re doing my Kanto journey, this time I actually won. It seems I have gotten stronger, but it feels weird not having you scold me on what I'm doing wrong, I can't complain, you did teach me the right things, but now I know why hitting kids with mallets is NOT a teaching method. Even though I wouldn't admit it back then, you did look beautiful at the festival. I visited the festival again, and not one could have matched you. Whenever we argued about directions or when people…paired us.**

*Flash back*

"WHAT THE HELL ASH! No freakin WONDER we're lost you are holding the map SIDE WAYS! I'd be fine with upside down but you just reached an all time low."

"Well we could of got the GPS but you said we do it old fashioned and go with the MAP!"

"…well I was…I was…JUST GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELF FOR MAKING US LOST ALL THE TIME. UGH YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE BOY."

"Guys calm down."

"SHUT UP BROCK!" The two 16 year olds shouted at the 20 year old.

"How long till they realise they like each other?" May asked Drew and Brock.

"I hope soon, if they don't confess on will, I'll make them!" Paul grumbled rubbing his forehead.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!"

*end flashback*

_A thousand lies have made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_You disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

**You know when I visited the gym for the badge, it didn't feel….right? You know like you eat nutino as a substitute as nutella but it doesn't taste the same though it should? I won the badge, but I wasn't versing you, who I guess, you are the strongest of your sisters. Please don't tell them that, I like living; although it would give me an excuse to see you.**

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still in my dreams _

_And tonight it's only you and me_

**Okay don't tease me about this, but I did dream about you a few times. You dare laugh! You slowly crept into my mind and it was like you were always there, same as how my dream of Pokémon master and eating all types of chocolates…that dream was always there.**

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

**The more you were in my mind; the more you seemed to fade physically. But I guess that I don't have to see you physically to know what I feel for you, even if that took a billion years as you put it. I am NOT that dense. But right now, the thought of you is enough to keep me going. **

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

**You know you'd probably think I am insane, but even though you aren't beside me, I talk to you while I sit in bed. I talk to you about the hardships I face when on travels; Pikachu just sleeps on my lap. It's weird, whenever I know I said something stupid, I brace for your mallet, though it never comes. Is it weird to say I miss it? Nurse Joy asks me why I visit less to the hospital for head-aches, but I think she figured out.**

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

**You know you've always been a hassle sometimes, but honestly you are worth it. I travelled with May, Dawn and Iris. None of them compared to my journey with you, not only you taught me how to get on in the Pokémon world, but you were just…you. A tomboy, who is fierce, socially awkward but has a good heart and even though looked as the runt of the Waterflower sisters, you are the most beautiful in my eyes, and even though you're a tomboy you have a fear of bugs. **

**Even now you're still a hassle, there have been some…temptations since you, but no matter what, my heart would only belong to one person….you're right those lines do sound corny, basically the who paragraph. I'll send you a barf bag just in case you barf of the corniness. But even so, everything I said is true, including the barf bag.**

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

*Flash back*

"No please, Misty you can't go yet!" The girl lay on the sand, her temple and whole left side covered in blood. A wave smashed her into a rock.

The girl smiled weakly. She lightly slapped his hand.

"Ash….you are so…naive and such a little…boy."

He felt tears threatening his eyes, as his attempted glare failed.

"But that's why I…."

Her breath was shortening and her eyes we're drifting. This was his last chance. Ash kissed her lips, and for as second and a mere second she responded before drifting off forever. But that kiss and second was enough to convey everything.

*end flashback*

**I'll see you in heaven Misty, wait for me. **

**Love Ash (when I get in heaven please don't hit me with you mallet.**

I set the pen down, just as that song finished playing. I laughed a little; I never knew I could sound so…love sick?

Suddenly some words on the paper smudged.

"What the?"

I felt something as if leaning on my shoulder. I didn't know what it was, but it felt so familiar. On my lips I felt a very faint, but soft and magical kiss. All I saw was air, but all I could feel was magic. I knew who this was.

**So tell me what you think, please R&R constructive criticism welcome, but please do not flame me.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

** Sorry if it was too corny, please tell me how to write better one shots. **


End file.
